Where I Belong
by Colonel-Tavington's-Lady
Summary: Annabel Chandler vuole uccidere ogni inglese sulla faccia della terra, poichè gli inglesi hanno ucciso, tredici anni prima, i suoi genitori. Ma quando, in missione di spia, incontra William Tavington, le convinzioni su cui ha basato fino a quel momento la


**Where I Belong**

**By Priska Nicoly**

"_It was many and many a year ago,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee._

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love me and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love -_

_I and my Annabel Lee_

_With a love the wingéd seraphs in Heaven_

_Coveted her and me."_

**-"Annabel Lee", E.A. Poe-**

"_Tanto, tanto tempo fa,_

_viveva una fanciulla che potete conoscere_

_con il nome di Annabel Lee._

_E questa fanciulla viveva con l'unico pensiero_

_di amarmi ed essere amata da me._

_Io ero un bambino, e lei era una bambina,_

_Ma il nostro amore era più che amore:_

_Io e la mia Annabel Lee_

_Ci amavamo di un amore che gli alati_

_serafini ci invidiavano."_

**-Traduzione-**

**Prologo**

_Londra, Inghilterra, 1760._

-Partire-

La domanda era uscita spontanea e piena di sorpresa dalle rosee labbra di Marlena Lee. La donna guardò il marito stupita, attendendo la sua risposta.

-S�, cara, io e Alexander ne stavano parlando alla taverna- fece Oswald, infilzando un pezzo di carne con la forchetta d'argento e masticando discretamente.

Marlena lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia-Ma… per dove-

-Alexander parla delle colonie americane. Devo dire che mi è sembrata subito un'ottima idea. Il clima di Londra sta diventando troppo caotico… inoltre, vorrei offrire ad Annabel una vita più tranquilla di quella che troverebbe qui-

Marlena rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Quindi alzò lo sguardo e tornò a guardare il marito.

-Sai bene che Annabel riesce a divertirsi ovunque- osservò in tono dubbioso -Ma forse, restando qui, riuscirebbe a trovare un posto nella società, e…-

-Tesoro- fece lui, appoggiando la mano sulla sua -Credo che un cambio d'aria farebbe bene sia a noi, che ad Alexander e alla sua famiglia. Non so, lo vedo un po' giù ultimamente. E credo che la sua proposta sia ottima. Andremo là e ci prenderemo due piantagioni vicine. I bambini respireranno l'aria buona e avranno modo di conoscersi meglio-

Marlena sorrise candidamente al tono malizioso del marito. Del resto, avevano sempre sperato che Annabel non mettesse occhi su altri che sul giovane William: la sua famiglia era antica e di buon sangue quanto la loro, e insieme sarebbero stati perfetti. In fondo, non si poteva dire che il marito avesse tutti i torti: Londra era una città molto affollata, e c'era la macabra possibilità che Annabel prima o poi si invaghisse di un poco di buono qualsiasi incontrato per strada. Non potevano correre quel rischio. Inoltre, un po' di aria buona, come aveva detto Oswald, libera dal fumo dell'industria, avrebbe certamente giovato non solo alla piccola, ma anche a lei stessa.

Annu� docilmente e sorrise-Va bene, Oswald. Credo che in fondo tu non abbia tutti i torti-

Oswald Lee si alzò dalla sedia e si avvicinò alla moglie. Si baciarono, felici, entrambi con la meravigliosa prospettiva di una vita più tranquilla e pacifica.

_South Carolina, 1766._

-Niby! Ehi, Niby! Dove ti sei cacciata-

William Tavington spostò un cespuglio di ortensie, in cerca dell'amica, ma non la trovò. Ad un tratto gli giunse un risolino e un movimento alle sue spalle e si voltò di scatto, in tempo per scorgere una ragazzina vestita di rosa spiccare una corsa nel prato.

Si gettò all'inseguimento, e malgrado la bambina fosse di sei anni più piccola di lui, nello sforzo di acciuffarla gli venne il fiatone. Alla fine, però, riusc� a prenderla per il vestito, facendola cadere per terra. Le si buttò sopra, inchiodandola al terreno, e lei scoppiò a ridere.

-Presa- esclamò lui, ancora ansante.

-Se non fossi venuta fuori non mi avresti trovato mai-

-Ne sei cos� sicura-

-S�-

-Allora vediamo di farti passare questa convinzione- disse lui con un ghigno, prima di cominciare a farle il solletico sui fianchi.

La ragazzina cominciò a contorcersi, ridendo e tirandogli pugni.

-No! Smettila…- ansimò lei -Non vale! Non puoi farlo-

-Eccome se posso farlo. Lo sto già facendo- rise lui, continuando a solleticarla.

-Basta! Basta, non ho più fiato- disse lei, tra un contorcimento e una risata isterica.

Lui si fermò.

-Sono molto più veloce di te-

Annabel finse di pensarci su per qualche minuto, quindi disse, lentamente-Certo…-

-Be…-

-… che no-

Il solletico ricominciò, finchè lei non lo implorò nuovamente di smettere.

-D'accordo, d'accordo…- ansimò lei -Sei più veloce di me-

_-Molto _più veloce-

-Più veloce e basta-

-Molto-

-Abbastanza-

-Moltissimo-

-Appena-

Lui minacciò di ricominciare con la scossa di solletico, ma lei riusc� a tirarsi indietro e a sedersi sull'erba davanti a lui.

William la guardò mentre lei rivolgeva il viso al cielo terso di maggio e sorrideva al vento che le scompigliava i lunghi capelli neri.

-Tra una settimana compio nove anni- disse, con un sospiro.

-Mocciosa- disse lui, con un ghigno divertito.

Lei distolse lo sguardo dal cielo e lo guardò negli occhi-E tu sei un vecchiardo. Quando sarai vecchio e decrepito io sarò ancora una giovane bellezza-

-Non credo. Se io avrò ottant'anni, tu ne avrai settantaquattro. E a quell'età non si è nè giovani, nè belli-

-Più bella di te sarò sicuramente. Lo sono di già-

William la spinse scherzosamente per terra e la schiena di lei toccò ancora l'erba verdeggiante che si stendeva intorno a loro. Stavolta Annabel non si rialzò, ma anzi, continuò a guardare il cielo con aria pensierosa.

-Un penny per i tuoi pensieri- disse lui, stendendosi accanto a lei e appoggiandosi su un gomito.

Gli occhi verdi di lei si spostarono su di lui. Alzò le sopracciglia e disse-Sgancia-

-Prima i tuoi pensieri- disse lui, furbo.

Lei sospirò e tornò a guardare il cielo.

-Mi chiedevo come saremo da grandi-

Anche William alzò lo sguardo verso la volta celeste, come cercando di scorgere ciò che lei stava vedendo.

Alzò le spalle.

-Mio padre vuole che diventi avvocato- rispose, senza molto entusiasmo.

-E cosa fa un avvocato-

-Studia- ribattè prontamente lui -E poi va nei tribunali a difendere chi viene accusato di un assassinio-

-Perché bisognerebbe difendere chi viene accusato di un assassinio-

-Perché, anche se è accusato, può non avere la colpa-

-E come fai a sapere se ha la colpa o no-

-Per questo bisogna studiare-

Annabel rimase silenziosa per qualche secondo. Infine lo guardò e disse:

-Non voglio che tu diventi un avvocato-

William abbassò lo sguardo, assumendo tutt'un tratto un'aria cupa.

-Neanch'io. Ma non spetta a me decidere-

-Perché-

Annabel si era alzata a sedere, e lo guardava con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

-Perché devono decidere i nostri padri- rispose lui -E mio padre vuole che diventi avvocato come mio nonno-

Niby sbuffò.

-Quando sarò grande io non mi sposerò certo con un avvocato- disse lei con aria ragionevole.

-Perché-

-Perché sono noiosi e bugiardi-

-Ma ne hai mai conosciuto uno-

-No. Lo capisco da quello che mi hai detto tu-

-Non tutti sono bugiardi. Io non lo sarò-

Gli occhi verdi di Annabel furono di nuovo nei suoi. D'un tratto brillarono, e le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso allegro come sempre quando le venivano delle idee.

Gli si avvicinò e gli prese la mano.

-Cosa fai- chiese lui con un mezzo sorriso.

-Dobbiamo fare un giuramento- ribattè lei, e con aria di grande serietà incrociò le dita della mano con quelle della sua.

-Cosa giuriamo- chiese William.

-Giuriamo che non ci diremo mai bugie, neanche quando io sarò una donna sposata e tu un avvocato-

-Va bene- rispose lui, stringendole la mano -Lo giuro-

Niby annu� e anche lei gli strinse la sua-Lo giuro-

Quindi si staccarono le mani e Annabel sembrò molto sollevata.

Ad un tratto giunse una voce femminile da lontano, e Annabel e William si voltarono verso la piantagione dei Lee.

-William! Annabel! Avanti, venite! E' l'ora del tè-

-Arriviamo- gridarono Annabel e William in coro, rivolti verso la sagoma lontana della signora Lee.

William si alzò in piedi scuotendosi gli steli d'erba dai pantaloni e disse-Avanti, su. Andiamo-

-Ehi, aspetta un attimo- fece lei -E il mio penny-

-Prima dovrai riuscire a prendermi- gridò William, spingendola di nuovo a terra proprio mentre lei si stava rialzando.

Annabel non perse tempo e in un attimo gli fu alle calcagna, correndo velocemente con l'orlo della gonna alzato, mentre il vento le fischiava nelle orecchie.

-Sei sleale- gridava, tra un respiro ansante e l'altro -Non vale! Non puoi farlo-

-E invece posso farlo- ripetè lui in risposta, accelerando il ritmo della corsa -Lo sto già facendo-

E insieme, corsero finchè non raggiunsero stremati le loro case di campagna, mentre il cielo cominciava a tingersi dei colori del tramonto e il sole iniziava a calare all'orizzonte.

_South Carolina, 1768._

Un lieve battito alla finestra svegliò Annabel Lee dal suo sonno notturno. Confusa, la ragazzina si stropicciò gli occhi e si alzò a sedere su letto. La notte era stata silenziosa e tranquilla fino a quel momento, e aveva dormito pacificamente. Ma qualcosa l'aveva svegliata.

Si voltò verso la finestra, giusto in tempo per vedere un baldo ragazzo diciassettenne aprirla dall'esterno e scavalcare lo stipite.

-William- esclamò la ragazzina felice, scendendo dal letto e andandogli incontro.

-Ciao, Niby- disse lui.

Annabel lo guardò, un po' spiazzata. Non era il William scherzoso e felice che era abituata a vedere. Non era il suo compagno di giochi, in quel momento. Sembrava un adulto.

Era serio, e qualcosa di molto amaro era celato dietro i suoi brillanti occhi azzurri. Annabel non riusc� a capire perché lui fosse cos�, ma alla fine arrivò alla conclusione che forse non era di buon umore e basta. In fondo, poco importava. Era venuto a prenderla, ed ora sarebbero andati a giocare insieme.

-Sei venuto a prendermi- disse con entusiasmo, poi, senza aspettare una sua risposta

-Allora dai, muoviamoci, ma dobbiamo fare in fretta, perché se i miei genitori si…-

-No, Niby- disse lui, continuando ad essere molto serio.

Si inginocchiò e le mise in mano una lettera.

-Ascoltami bene, ora- le parlava lentamente, anche se concitatamente -Tu… ancora non sai leggere benissimo, giusto-

-Già. Hai detto che me l'avresti insegnato tu-

-Ascoltami. Tieni questa lettera- le spinse la busta nelle mani e le strinse intorno ad essa -E promettimi che quando saprai leggere, tu la leggerai-

-Bè, se vuoi potremmo leggerla insieme, del resto…-

-No, Niby- ripetè lui.

Per la prima volta da quando era entrato, distolse lo sguardo e sospirò.

-William…- disse lei, sempre più confusa da suo comportamento -Che cosa c'è-

Gli occhi azzurri di William tornarono a guardarla.

-Io devo partire-

Annabel lo guardò, senza parole. Il silenzio regnò nella piccola stanza per qualche minuto, ma poi Niby si riprese e sorrise-Benissimo. Vengo con te-

-No- rispose lui immediatamente, prendendola per le spalle e guardandola intensamente

-No, Niby. Non questa volta-

-Perché- esclamò lei. Non le piaceva quello scherzo. Cosa stava dicendo?

-E' successo…- la sua espressione si rabbuiò ulteriormente -Qualcosa di… _brutto_ ai miei genitori. Devo andare via. Torno in Inghilterra-

-Ma William, non puoi- protestò lei, sull'orlo delle lacrime -E… io-

-Tu devi rimanere qui con tuo padre e tua madre- le spiegò lui -Un giorno tornerò, d'accordo? Tornerò, e sarà tutto come prima. Tu devi solo… aspettarmi-

Annabel cominciò a singhiozzare e si copr� il viso con le mani.

William la prese a sé e l'abbracciò, tenendola stretta.

-Mi mancherai, Niby- le disse, sentitamente -Mi mancherai tantissimo. Ti voglio bene-

-Non andare via! Non puoi! Non puoi, William…-

-Shh… silenzio, o sveglierai i tuoi genitori- bisbigliò lui. Si alzò in piedi e la guardò.

-Quella lettera è il mio addio, Niby- le spiegò -Un giorno la leggerai e capirai. Ora devo andare-

E senza dire altro, lui si voltò e si calò per la finestra. Annabel si rigirò la lettera fra le mani, scossa dai singhiozzi. Non poteva essere andato via. Non poteva.

Si avvicinò alla finestra e lo vide galoppare lontano, uscire via dalla piantagione.

-Ti odio- gridò, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola -Ti odio e spero che non torni mai più-

Ma lui era troppo lontano e qualunque cosa avesse gridato, lui non l'avrebbe sentita. La cosa la fece piangere ancora di più. Aveva ancora la sua stupida lettera in mano. Avrebbe voluto strapparla, buttarla nel fuoco. Non le importava di leggerla.

Eppure, asciugandosi gli occhi, si sedette allo scrittoio e cercò di aprire la busta. Era chiusa con il sigillo di ceralacca della famiglia Tavington. Ancora con le guance rigate di lacrime, Niby prese il tagliacarte dal cassetto e ruppe il sigillo.

Apr� la busta, e ne tirò fuori un foglio di pergamena scritto con inchiostro nero. Prese un fiammifero ed accese una candela, quindi l'avvicinò agli occhi e li strinse cercando di decifrare i caratteri.

Annabel non sapeva ancora leggere. I suoi genitori e William le avevano impartito molte nozioni, ma lei si era sempre rifiutata di collaborare troppo. Allo studio, preferiva di gran lunga il gioco, ma ora per la prima volta si pent� di non essersi impegnata. Cercando di ricordare le cose che le avevano detto, Annabel continuò a stringere gli occhi sulle varie lettere svolazzanti della calligrafia di William, ma nonostante i suoi sforzi non riusc� a cavare un ragno dal buco.

Stava ancora concentrandosi quando un rumore di passi sulle scale la fece sobbalzare. Solo allora si rese conto che la notte non era più silenziosa come prima. Dalla finestra aperta provenivano grida selvagge, risate e richiami leggermente attutiti dalla distanza. E qualcuno stava salendo le scale.

Erano più di uno. Molti di più. Chi erano? Cosa ci facevano in casa sua?

Impaurita, prese la lettera e si avvicinò alla finestra. Non c'era modo di fuggire da l�. Appena di sotto poteva vedere un gruppo confuso di uomini a cavallo, vestiti con abiti laceri e sporchi, sbarbati in volto e con delle torce ardenti in mano. Fu in quel momento che cominciò ad avvertire una puzza di fumo che la spinse a tossire.

Prima che potesse cercare di capire cosa stesse succedendo, la porta della sua camera si spalancò ed un uomo magro e losco fece il suo ingresso, rivolgendole un ghigno sdentato. Alle sue spalle, Annabel poteva vederne degli altri correre in tutte le camere del corridoio ed uscirne con vestiti, gioielli e cose appartenenti ai suoi genitori.

-Uh… guarda un po' chi c'è- disse quello con voce roca, avanzando verso di lei con aria minacciosa.

-Uscite dalla mia camera- intimò lei, riuscendo ad impedire alla propria voce di tremare

-Cosa state facendo qui-

L'uomo non rispose alla sua domanda, ma anzi, le si avvicinò e se la caricò sulle spalle. Annabel scalciò e lo tempestò di pugni, gridando, ma non riusc� ad impedirgli di portarla al piano di sotto, in un caos di gente che andava e veniva.

-Lasciatemi! Cosa state facendo? Lasciatemi stare-

Arrivata in salotto, Annabel scopr� la fonte della puzza di fumo. Il piano inferiore della sua casa era in fiamme.

-Mettetemi giù! Lasciatemi andare subito- gridò, e l'uomo la lasciò cadere sul tappeto. Annabel toccò terra scordinatamente, colpendo il pavimento con l'osso sacro e urlando di dolore. L'uomo approfittò della sua immobilità per prenderle le mani e legargliele dietro la schiena. Quando Annabel si riprese, si trovò stesa sul tappeto del suo salotto, immobilizzata dalla ruvida corda che le teneva legati i polsi, con la lettera di William ancora stretta nel pugno. Il fuoco stava lambendo senza pietà le pareti e il soffitto della stanza, e gli uomini che dovevano averlo causato stavano uscendo velocemente, portando via anche oggetti che Niby riconobbe come suoi…

Dov'erano i suoi genitori? Cosa gli avevano fatto?

Annabel toss� per la mancanza d'aria. I suoi polmoni reclamavano ossigeno, ma ogni respiro che prendeva era solo impregnato di fumo. Si accorse di avere le guance bagnate di lacrime. Perché William non era l� a salvarla?

_Perché se n'è andato e non tornerà mai più…_

-Mamma- toss�, cercando un volto familiare, qualcuno che potesse aiutarla -Papà-

Ma nessuno le rispose, nessuno le si avvicinò, nessuno sembrava intenzionato a salvarla, a tirarla fuori di l�.

Gli uomini continuavano ad uscire. Voleva aria pulita. Voleva alzarsi anche lei e correre all'esterno, dove tutti gli altri stavano respirando, ma le forze l'avevano abbandonata. Alcuni di loro l'additavano e ridevano. Ridevano. Perché ridevano? Lei stava male, non riusciva più a respirare, perché loro ne erano felici?

Cercò di radunare le forze residue per alzarsi in piedi, ma tutto quello che riusc� a fare fu girarsi su un fianco. I suoi occhi si stavano appannando per via delle lacrime e il fumo. Riusciva a sentire la fuliggine entrare dentro di lei, nel suo profondo. Toss�, toss�, toss� ancora. Boccheggiò. Era stremata. Udiva altri passi ancora nel corridoio alle sue spalle. Gli uomini stavano uscendo tutti, velocemente, per sfuggire al fuoco. E lei era ferma l�. Faceva caldo…

La sua mente stava annebbiandosi, quando altre due sensazioni la colpirono. Ud� un ultimo paio di piedi avvicinarsi alla porta d'ingresso e fermarsi. Perché si era fermato?

Ma non riusc� a concentrarsi oltre, perché un altro rumore attirò la sua debole attenzione. Uno scricchiolio. Proveniva dal soffitto. Annabel sent� una fitta di apprensione colpirle lo stomaco mentre alzava lo sguardo. Stringendo gli occhi aldilà del fumo, vide una delle travi di legno che sorreggevano il soffitto lambita ad un'estremità dalle fiamme. La stavano rosicchiando, e quella scricchiolava minacciosamente, sul punto di crollarle addosso. Niby fece appena in tempo a realizzare che se fosse caduta lei sarebbe morta schiacciata dal suo peso, che la trave cedette. Cadde, dritta e orizzontale verso la sua testa. Uno schiocco agghiacciante.

Dolore.

E poi, il buio.

**Capitolo 1**

**Lettera dagli Inglesi**

_South Carolina, 1781._

Annabel Chandler osservò da una fessura del tronco rovesciato dietro cui era nascosta la strada sottostante. Malgrado la bassa temperatura di metà febbraio, sent� le sue dita sudare nello sforzo di mantenere fermo il fucile. Eccolo l�. Le labbra della ragazza si piegarono in un sorrisetto mentre il carro che stavano aspettando entrava nel loro campo visivo, preceduto da due giubbe rosse a cavallo. Uno dei due aveva l'aria di essere un tenente. Annabel schioccò lievemente la lingua. Sent� dei movimenti leggeri, veloci, provenire dagli alberi attorno a lei. Qualche arma si caricò, e lei ne approfittò per puntare la canna del fucile verso il tenente.

_L'ufficiale è mio, stavolta…_

Il suo indice sfiorò il mirino, tentato. Ma no, dovevano aspettare la mossa iniziale di Martin. Rassegnata, Annabel segu� con attenzione la lenta avanzata delle giubbe rosse e del carro. Non le sarebbe sfuggito, no. Ce l'aveva l�, perfettamente sotto tiro, quel lurido…

-ORA-

A quell'urlo, tutti i fucili nei dintorni si puntarono sui due uomini a cavallo e sul condottiero del carro, ma Annabel fu più veloce. Premette il grilletto e il suo proiettile penetrò con un fischio nel corpo del tenente, che cadde dal cavallo e fin� a terra.

_S�!_

Trionfante, Annabel si alzò in piedi mentre gli uomini intorno a lei correvano a reclamare il contenuto del carro. Lei appoggiò il fucile a terra e si stiracchiò le braccia, asciugandosi le dita madide sulla gonna grossolanamente rammendata. Quindi si sedette sul tronco, in bilico, ad osservare gli altri volontari avventarsi sui viveri, le botti di rum e le carte che il carro che avevano appena assalito stava portando. Lei non scese con loro. Non le importava ciò che quegli stupidi inglesi stessero trasferendo da un forte all'altro: non aveva sparato per ottenere una doppia razione di cibo, quanto per uccidere un altro inglese. S�, un altro di loro era morto. Morto. Il pensiero si fece strada nella sua mente, e si sent� sempre più gaia. Adorava quando le parole "morto" e "inglese" si trovavano nella stessa frase. Suonavano terribilmente bene.

Sent� una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla e si voltò di scatto, giusto in tempo per incontrare un paio di occhi scuri che la guardavano con rispetto.

-Lucas- disse Annabel salutandolo con un cenno del capo.

-Bel colpo- disse lui, affascinato, sedendosi accanto a lei e appoggiando il fucile vicino al suo.

-L'ho colpito- rispose Annabel -E' questo che conta-

-Già, ma anch'io puntavo al tenente- replicò Lucas, ammirato -Tu sei stata più veloce-

-Ero più avanti- ribattè lei, alzando le spalle.

-Oh, non fare la modesta- disse lui, dandole una leggera spintarella sulla spalla -La verità è che sei una degna sorellina-

Annabel sorrise a quelle parole.

-Anche tu sei un degno fratellone, Lucas-

Le labbra di Lucas si piegarono in un sorriso prima che il volto del ragazzo tornasse serio.

-Sei triste-

-Sono come gli altri giorni- rispose Annabel semplicemente.

-Quindi…-

-Oh, Lucas, non lo so…- disse lei, sbuffando -Comunque, lo sai bene qual è il problema-

Lucas sembrò pensarci sopra per qualche istante, quindi il suo viso si distese e sospirò:

-Ancora per quella faccenda del combattimento corpo a corpo-

Annabel non rispose, ma rimase imbronciata.

Lucas lo prese come un assenso.

-Senti, Annabel, non è il caso di ritornare sul discorso. Tu sei abile a sparare. Perché non sfruttare questa tua capacità invece che ammazzarti scendendo in combattimento? Non ha senso-

-Dici cos� solo perché sono una donna- disse lei, accendendosi -La verità è che so combattere come gli altri. Perché non posso venire con voi-

-Ma, Annabel… non c'è differenza, capisci? Li uccidi lo stesso, o sparandogli o infilzandoli con la spada. E' la stessa identica cosa. Ma, sparando, corri meno rischi. Non è meglio-

-Vale la pena di correre dei rischi- disse Annabel piano -Per quello che hanno fatto…- abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò -… ai miei genitori-

Lucas sembrò non trovare risposta a questo. Cadde un silenzio imbarazzato.

-Ti mancano molto, vero- giunse l'esitante domanda dopo un po'.

Annabel emise uno sbuffo scettico.

-E chi se li ricorda- disse in tono tra l'ironico e l'amaro -Se non avessero dato fuoco alla casa, io non avrei mai battuto la testa e… se non altro conserverei ancora qualche ricordo di loro. Invece no. Sono stati gli inglesi, Lucas. Loro hanno ucciso i miei genitori. Hanno dato fuoco alla casa in cui vivevo, e per colpa loro ho perso la memoria. Non ricordo niente di loro. Niente-

Lucas deglut�. In volto sembrava come schivo, ma Annabel era troppo amareggiata per accorgersene. Aveva lo sguardo perso davanti a sé: sembrava quasi che vedesse cose che gli altri non potevano scorgere. Guardando la gelida e silenziosa furia nei suoi occhi verdi, Lucas ne ebbe quasi paura.

-Io li ucciderò, Lucas- disse lei ad un tratto, in tono gelido e determinato -Io li ucciderò tutti-

-… quaranta uomini trucidati nonostante si fossero arresi…-

-Solo alcuni di loro avevano dichiarato la resa, My Lord-

-Silenzio, colonnello! Non osate interrompermi! La vostra situazione è già abbastanza grave! Tre villaggi dati alle fiamme, con un totale di circa trecento civili, tra cui donne e bambini, morti soffocati dal fuoco, otto piantagioni distrutte, ed ora _questo_! Vi rendete conto della gravità della cosa-

Il Colonnello William Tavington sospirò pesantemente. Eccolo l�, al cospetto di Lord Cornwallis, con un'ennesima accusa di stupro. Se avesse scoperto chi, dei sui uomini, aveva fatto la spia…

-Perdonatemi, My Lord, ma mi stavo giusto chiedendo chi può essere stato a passarvi una tale… _sciocchezza_ sul mio conto. Sapete bene che…-

-Quello che so bene- puntualizzò il generale, interrompendolo -E' che state facendo passare l'esercito di Sua Maestà-il _mio _esercito- sotto una pessima luce. Un ufficiale del vostro calibro non dovrebbe compiere atti di questo genere-

Tavington lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. Era inutile, avrebbe potuto parlare quanto voleva, quel vecchio idiota. Non esisteva guerra senza di lui, e Cornwallis lo sapeva bene. Aveva bisogno di lui. Nessun altro, da l� a Londra, sarebbe stato in grado di condurre un esercito nel modo in cui lo stava facendo lui. Non esistevano scappatoie.

-Avete intenzione di prendere provvedimenti, my Lord- chiese, non risoluto, ma tranquillo.

Il Lord Generale lo guardò e tirò un sospiro profondo. Tavington poteva vedere la rabbia infiammargli i piccoli occhi scuri, ma attese pacificamente la sua risposta.

-Se questo fosse un mondo perfetto- disse Cornwallis lentamente, soppesando le parole

-Domani all'alba potrei benissimo vedervi penzolare da una forca. Siete ben conscio, credo, che a ciò porta un'accusa di stupro-

Tavington rimase in silenzio, aspettando che continuasse.

-Ma purtroppo- prosegu� Cornwallis, molto serio -Si da il caso che questo _non _sia un mondo perfetto. Ho bisogno di voi per vincere questa guerra, immagino che voi ne siate a conoscenza. Tuttavia non tollero che voci del genere vengano sparse- lo sguardo del generale si spostò altrove -Io sono… disposto a chiudere un occhio su faccende di questo tipo. Ma solo se voi imparate a tenere a freno la lingua dei vostri uomini, e a comportarvi con più discrezione. Ciò che voi facciate con…- sospirò -… una ragazza ribelle o con una delle… mmm… prostitute di questo forte non rientra nei miei interessi. Purchè voi lo facciate con discrezione e provvediate a non infangare la mia reputazione. Sono stato chiaro, colonnello-

-Chiarissimo, my Lord- rispose Tavington, nascondendo un ghigno.

-Molto bene- Cornwallis tornò a guardarlo -Siete congedato-

Tavington si piegò in un leggero inchino, prima di voltarsi ed uscire dalla stanza.

La sera era ormai scesa sull'accampamento della Black Swamp, e Annabel Chandler se ne stava chiusa nella sua piccola tenda, seduta sul cumulo di coperte che da due anni a quella parte era diventato il suo letto, intenta a lucidare il fucile con cui quel pomeriggio aveva ucciso il tenente inglese. Pochi pensieri le attraversavano la mente, mentre il panno ormai cencioso percorreva su e giù la lunga canna dell'arma.

I grilli cominciavano a cantare al di fuori della tenda, e le prime falene volavano rasenti alle acque stagnanti della palude. Annabel era ormai abituata al puzzo di quegli acquitrini, e agli insetti che essi attiravano, e non le davano più fastidio. Niente la infastidiva più ormai, dal giorno della morte dei suoi genitori, fatta eccezione per gli inglesi. Giovani, anziani, colpevoli, innocenti: dovevano morire tutti, su questo era fermissima.

Tese le orecchie nell'udire un rumore di passi avvicinarsi. Appoggiò il fucile a terra e mise la testa fuori dalla tenda, giusto in tempo per vedere un uomo alto e robusto, vestito di tela e pelli, venire verso di lei sorridendo.

-Buonasera, padre- disse lei, tirandosi in piedi ed uscendo allo scoperto.

-Buonasera, Annabel- rispose lui -Vuoi venire a mangiare qualcosa? Laggiù stanno servendo la cena-

Annabel rivolse uno sguardo dubbioso al gruppo di uomini un po' più avanti, riuniti intorno al falò.

-D'accordo- acconsent�, e si affrettò a seguire il padre adottivo.

Damian Chandler era un amico dei suoi genitori. Era grazie a lui che Annabel sapeva tutto ciò che sapeva sulla notte in cui era diventata orfana. A quanto le aveva raccontato, era stato lui stesso a salvarla dalla casa in fiamme e ad adottarla come figlia propria: Annabel gli doveva la vita, e lo amava come avrebbe amato quel padre di cui ora non conservava il minimo ricordo. Damian le aveva detto che quella notte gli inglesi erano arrivati nel loro piccolo villaggio, avevano bruciato e derubato le case, avevano ucciso la popolazione. La stessa moglie di Damian, nonché madre di Lucas, era rimasta uccisa. Ma Damian era molto amico con i genitori di Annabel, cos� si era subito precipitato nella loro casa per vedere se almeno poteva salvare loro. L'aveva trovata in salotto, per terra, sotterrata da una delle travi del soffitto: aveva pensato che non c'era speranza che sopravvivesse, ma quando le si era avvicinato ed aveva sollevato la trave, aveva visto che la piccola respirava ancora. Ma i suoi genitori no. Gli inglesi li avevano assassinati brutalmente. Accoltellati nel sonno, da codardi. Tutto quello che Damian sembrava essere riuscito a salvare dalla casa in fiamme era una lettera: Damian sapeva leggere, almeno un minimo, ma non l'aveva mai letta dicendole che era qualcosa che i suoi genitori avevano scritto per lei, e lui non doveva intromettersi. Annabel la conservava segretamente, ed ogni notte, prima di coricarsi, accendeva una candela e guardava quella scrittura lieve, immaginando quali parole potessero celarsi tra quei caratteri. Non aveva mai tempo per imparare a leggere, però avrebbe dato di tutto per scoprire _cosa_ i suoi genitori le avessero scritto, in quell'ultimo biglietto. Ad ogni modo, il trauma cranico subito quel giorno aveva lasciato dei segni in lei. Oltre alle profonde ferite che Annabel teneva dentro, una cicatrice a linea spezzata le attraversava la pelle sopra il sopracciglio destro; la trave le aveva inoltre danneggiato irreparabilmente la memoria, azzerandola quasi completamente; non solo, ma sembrava che la botta l'avesse stordita al punto da renderle ormai impossibile camminare normalmente. Una volta il dottore dell'accampamento, sentito il suo racconto, aveva ipotizzato che la lesione che le aveva colpito il cervello potesse avere offeso anche l'apparato che controllava l'equilibrio: ipotesi che Annabel trovava del tutto plausibile, dal momento che le capitava di cadere almeno sei volte al giorno, correva e a volte persino camminava con grande difficoltà, ed evitava accuratamente di passare su tronchi sospesi o cose del genere, poiché sapeva benissimo che, nel giro di un passo o due, sarebbe capitombolata a terra. Questa, di tutte le perdite subite quel terribile giorno, poteva sembrare la più futile, ma Annabel non si diceva esattamente dello stesso avviso: era umiliante che gli altri uomini avessero un altro pretesto per prenderla in giro. Come se il fatto che era una donna non fosse abbastanza.

Annabel non era comunque una frana, nell'esercito, anzi: Benjamin Martin, il colonnello del loro gruppo di volontari, si era complimentato con lei in diverse occasioni, e Lucas talvolta arrivava anche a pensare che lei fosse di gran lunga migliore di tanti uomini là dentro. Annabel sapeva di essere migliore della maggior parte di loro, e ciò le dava la forza per stringere i denti e ignorare le loro offese.

Stando bene attenta a dove mettere i piedi, Annabel riusc� infine a raggiungere gli altri uomini, che stavano già servendosi della cena.

-Oh ohh la signorina ci degna della sua presenza- esclamò uno di loro, vedendola arrivare -Quale onore-

-Rollins- lo ammon� Damian, sedendosi su una panca rozzamente intagliata. Lasciò un posto libero alla sua sinistra, ma Annabel invece di sedersi accanto a lui, prese una scodella di zuppa e si accomodò arrogantemente vicino a Rollins. Adorava mettersi alla prova, e non avrebbe fatto la figura della candida ragazzina protetta dal papà.

-Annabel- disse Damian a mezza voce, facendole cenno di tornare da lui. Annabel finse di non vederlo, invece prese una cucchiaiata della zuppa e se la ficcò in bocca, gustandola lentamente.

-Come mai non sei scesa a combattere con noi, eh, Annabel- continuò Rollins, guardandola famelico. Le fiamme rosse del fuoco gli balenavano sul volto incavato e sporco.

-Magari…- sussurrò lui con voce untuosa -Avevi paura, mmm-

Annabel alzò lo sguardo quando vide Benjamin Martin arrivare tra loro, volgere a tutti cenni di saluto e invitare alcuni degli uomini seduti in cerchio a seguirlo. Damian, dopo aver lanciato un'ultima occhiata ad Annabel, alzò gli occhi al cielo, e anche lui tornò in piedi, unendosi a Martin.

Annabel spostò lo sguardo su Rollins.

-Io non ho mai paura- ribattè freddamente, stringendo gli occhi -E non avevo bisogno di scendere in campo. Avevo già ucciso il mio ufficiale-

Rollins emise un piccolo sbuffo scettico. Ad un tratto Annabel sent� una delle sue luride mani scostarle i capelli dalla faccia ed accarezzarle il collo con fare bramoso.

-Macchè combattere… le donne come te sono destinate a tutt'altra attività…-

Dall'altra parte del fuoco, Lucas balzò in piedi, lasciando cadere la ciotola della minestra a terra ed estraendo il pugnale. L'attenzione di tutti, che prima era concentrata sulle varie conversazioni, si riversò su di lui. Nel cerchio di volontari cadde il silenzio, mentre tutti gli occhi si puntavano su Lucas, che fissava con minaccia il volto cadaverico di Rollins.

-Vedi di toglierle quelle luride manacce di dosso, figlio di puttana- disse in un sibilo letale.

-Lucas- lo richiamò Annabel, imbarazzata. Detestava quando suo fratello dava in simili dimostrazioni di protezione nei suoi confronti. Non era una stupida, e sapeva benissimo difendersi anche senza il suo aiuto.

-Sta zitta, Annabel- ribattè lui, fermissimo, continuando a puntare il pugnale verso Rollins.

-E cosa vorresti farmi, ragazzino, eh- disse Rollins con un mezzo ghigno -Ne ho uccisi a migliaia di mocciosi come te-

Annabel decise che era il momento di intervenire. In una mossa fulminea, rovesciò il bollente contenuto della ciotola sui pantaloni di Rollins, facendolo imprecare.

-Oh, che sbadata- disse lei con un ghignetto, alzando un sopracciglio mentre tutti ridevano sguaiatamente intorno a loro.

Rollins rimase interdetto per un secondo, quindi tirò fuori la pistola, la caricò con una mossa del polso e la puntò verso di lei-Adesso ti faccio vedere io, razza di…-

-ROLLINS-

Tutti si voltarono giusto in tempo per vedere Martin tornare sul posto. Guardava Rollins con uno sguardo ammonitore. Alle sue spalle, anche Damian fissava lui e Annabel, in apprensione. Davanti al colonnello, Rollins non osò fare altro, e ripose la pistola nella fondina, mantenendo nonostante tutto uno sguardo arrogante.

Martin e gli uomini dietro di lui presero posto nell'agglomerato di panche. Dovevano appena aver discusso di qualcosa, perché erano molto seri, anche se alcuni di loro parevano eccitati. Qualunque fosse stato l'argomento che stavano per proporre alla riunione, Annabel ipotizzò che dovesse trattarsi di qualcosa di meno noioso dei consigli precedenti, durante uno dei quali si era addirittura addormentata. Stavolta, invece, poggiò a terra la ciotola vuota e si mise i gomiti sulle ginocchia, pronta per ascoltare cosa Martin stava per dire.

Il silenzio regnò per qualche secondo, quando finalmente il colonnello prese la parola.

-Abbiamo trovato qualcosa di molto interessante nel carro che abbiamo assalito oggi-

-Già, chi se le scorda due botti di vino- scherzò Dan Scott, e il gruppo di uomini in quieta attesa scoppiò a ridere. Benjamin attese che tornasse il silenzio prima di continuare.

-Abbiamo trovato una lettera- riprese dopo un po' -Era indirizzata all'orfanotrofio femminile di Charlestown-

-Cornwallis vuole adottare una bambina- ipotizzò ancora Scott, suscitando un altro giro di risate. Questa volta Martin gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma non aspettò prima di spiegare.

-La lettera è firmata "Colonnello William Tavington"-

Le risate cessarono all'istante, e gli uomini tornarono seri e immobili, come se una pioggia gelata si fosse improvvisamente riversata su di loro. Annabel sent� un fuoco arderla nel profondo dell'anima, e molti dei soldati attorno a lei abbassarono lo sguardo. Tavington, il "macellaio" era famoso in tutta la Carolina del Sud per le stragi di innocenti di cui era capace; per i suoi atti scellerati; per la cieca determinazione con cui si accingeva a raggiungere il suo scopo: vincere la guerra. Era il colonnello più crudele e, senza dubbio, più abile di tutti quelli inviati da Re Giorgio III: l'unità di cavalleria che comandava, i Dragoni Verdi, non avevano mai perso una battaglia da quando lui era stato designato come comandante. Non erano pochi i ribelli che avrebbero voluto infilzarlo con la propria spada, e Annabel, ovviamente, era uno di quelli.

-Cosa diceva la lettera- chiese Dan Scott, deglutendo -Che interesse può avere Tavington nell'orfanotrofio femminile di Charlestown-

-E' questo il punto- sospirò Martin, con una certa anticipazione negli occhi -A quanto pare Lord Cornwallis ha affidato a Tavington l'incarico di scrivere e spedire questa lettera: si tratta in realtà di una faccenda molto comune, ma a noi può regalare un vantaggio spaventoso, se sfruttata a dovere-

Tutti fissarono Martin, in attesa che continuasse.

-Pare proprio che a Fort Carolina cerchino una cameriera- dichiarò infine.

Quelle parole non sorbirono l'effetto che, a quanto pareva, Martin si era anticipato. Molti degli uomini alzarono le spalle, e Harland domandò-E con questo-

Il Colonnello Martin parve spazientito-Loro hanno bisogno di una cameriera. E noi abbiamo bisogno di una spia da introdurre a Fort Carolina. Troppe volte i Dragoni ci hanno battuti…-

Un mormorio di assenso si alzò dagli uomini in ascolto.

-… e non credo che potremo tollerare altre sconfitte da parte loro. Tavington è sulle nostre tracce, e nonappena scoprirà il nostro nascondiglio verrà qui e ci ucciderà tutti-

-Non è vero- esclamò Annabel, infuocata -Noi siamo più forti-

-Aye-

-S�-

-Ha ragione-

-L'esercito di Tavington è tecnicamente superiore al nostro- ribattè Martin fermamente

-Voi tutti sapete quanto confidi personalmente nelle forze volontarie, ma i Dragoni hanno ricevuto un addestramento più ferreo ed efficace. Molti di voi hanno sperimentato sulle proprie famiglie quanto Tavington e i suoi uomini siano senza scrupoli. Io dico che, per evitare la sconfitta totale e la decimazione del nostro esercito, noi dobbiamo inserire una spia a Fort Carolina. Qualcuno che scopra i loro schemi di battaglia e ce li riferisca. Qualcuno che potrà mettersi in contatto con noi periodicamente. Qualcuno che, cos� facendo, ci porterà alla vittoria-

I volontari tornarono nuovamente silenziosi e si guardarono tra loro, incerti.

-Quindi ci state dicendo- riflettè Dan Scott a voce alta -Che dovremmo sfruttare questa richiesta di cameriera per infiltrare una spia al forte-

Martin lo guardò intensamente.

-S�- rispose dopo qualche secondo.

-Ma è ridicolo- esclamò Scott, pieno di scetticismo -Nessuno di noi potrebbe mai passare inosservato! Tavington conosce le nostre famiglie, sa chi siamo, e ci farebbe impiccare nonappena ci riconoscerebbe-

-Già, e c'è un'altra cosa- gli fece eco Rollins -La lettera era indirizzata all'orfanotrofio femminile. Non credo che nessuno di noi sia disposto a travestirsi da donna e, in quel caso, a riuscire a sembrare tale-

A quelle parole, tutte le paia di occhi presenti si puntarono su Annabel.

La ragazza deglut� e li guardò stupita-Io…-

-No no no, avanti, non scherziamo- disse subito Rollins -Chi si fida a mandarla al forte? Sappiamo tutti che una donna non può essere pratica di queste cose-

Martin si chiar� la voce-A dire la verità la signorina Chandler qui ha dato più volte prova di essere non solo coraggiosa, ma anche valente e abile come molto di voi, se non di più…-

-No, un momento, colonnello- esclamò Damian, pallido in volto -Non mi avevate detto che sarebbe stato questo il vostro piano-

Martin fece per replicare, ma Annabel lo interruppe, a voce alta-Per me andrebbe bene-

Tutti si voltarono nuovamente verso di lei. Alcuni erano dubbiosi, altri diffidenti, ma Annabel scorse anche delle espressioni di approvazione.

-Annabel- disse Damian senza fiato, allargando gli occhi -Non puoi parlare sul serio-

-Invece sono seria, padre, serissima- replicò lei -Sono pronta a prendermi questo incarico, se il colonnello vorrà-

-Annabel, tu non sai di che cosa…-

-No, Annabel, non puoi andare- disse Lucas con decisione -Non hai idea di ciò che significhi…-

-Colonnello- interven� Rollins in tono ragionevole -Credo che sia fuori discussione. Non possiamo mettere le nostre vite nelle mani di una…-

-…donna- completò Annabel con aria di sfida -Guardacaso, è proprio ciò che quei dannati inglesi stanno cercando. Io credo che non susciterei alcun sospetto. Sono pratica di guerra, e sono senza dubbio in grado di badare a me stessa-

-Ma Annabel, può essere rischioso- gridò Damian, ormai in preda alla disperazione -Tu non puoi sapere ciò che quegli uomini hanno in mente, loro…-

-Silenzio- fece Martin, e sia Damian che Annabel, sul punto di ribattere, si acquietarono.

-Colonnello, non lascerò mia figlia nelle mani di quegli inglesi- disse Damian con decisione -Non lo farei mai e poi mai. E non ve lo lascerò fare-

Quella mezza minaccia cadde in un silenzio quasi sovrannaturale. Tutti sembravano immersi in profonde riflessioni. Annabel si sentiva elettrizzata. La cosa _doveva _andare in porto, sarebbe stata la sua occasione definitiva per confrontarsi con il più terribile di tutti gli inglesi, sarebbe stata la sua occasione per beffarsi di loro, rubandogli gli schemi di battaglia da sotto il naso… sarebbe stata l'occasione di una vita, la possibilità di vendicare per sempre i suoi genitori. Damian non poteva impedirle di andare. Non poteva.

-Se noi non mandassimo Annabel- disse Martin lentamente -Perderemmo una grande opportunità. Ma è anche vero che io non sottoporrei mai mia figlia, adottiva o meno, ad un tale pericolo, pertanto non mi permetterei mai di mandare la signorina Chandler senza il permesso del suo tutore. La decisione, quindi, spetta a voi, Damian-

In breve l'attenzione del consiglio fu nuovamente concentrata su Damian. L'uomo si passò una mano tra i lisci capelli color miele e sospirò.

-Vorrei parlarne in privato con lei, se non vi dispiace-

Nonostante gli altri volontari sembrassero delusi, Martin annu� e Damian si alzò e si allontanò dal gruppo, facendo cenno ad Annabel di seguirlo. Anche lei si alzò, e passando accanto a Martin non potè fare a meno di manifestargli la sua gratitudine con un occhiolino. Lasciò il luogo della cena e si incamminò nella putrida vegetazione della palude insieme al padre adottivo.

Damian percorse circa un centinaio di metri prima di fermarsi. Sembrava intenzionato ad allontanarsi il più possibile dagli altri. Annabel lo seguiva in silenzio, preparandosi nella mente le giuste parole per convincerlo a lasciarla andare.

Ad un tratto lui si fermò, e rivolse lo sguardo al cielo notturno. Annabel fece lo stesso, e vide che la volta celeste era trapunta di stelle luminose. Si fermò incantata a guardarle, quando Damian disse:

-Vuoi andare, vero-

Annabel avvert� una nota di malinconica rassegnazione nel suo tono, ma annu�:

-S�. Lo voglio con tutta me stessa-

Damian sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo.

-Immagino che non potrò impedirtelo -

Annabel rimase in silenzio, finchè Damian non tornò a guardarla.

-Perché vuoi farlo, Annabel-

Lei fu stupita da quella domanda. Non era ovvio?

-Voglio farlo per i miei genitori- disse, cauta -E per vostra moglie-

Damian s'incup�.

-Già- disse con un sospiro -Mia moglie-

-Doveva essere una donna straordinaria- osservo Annabel -Mi sarebbe tanto piaciuto conoscerla-

-S�, era straordinaria- annu� Damian. Distolse lo sguardo da lei e disse, in tono cupo:

-Lo sai, aspettava un bambino quando la uccisero. Avrebbe dovuto partorire nel giro di pochi mesi-

Annabel lo guardò. Non gliene aveva mai parlato prima.

-E' per questo che, quando ti ho trovata, ti ho allevata come se fossi stata figlia mia. Ho cercato di non farti mai mancare nulla. E temo di avere miseramente fallito-

-No, perché dite cos�- disse lei animatamente -Sapete che vi voglio bene. Non ricordo nulla dei miei genitori, ma sono sicura che erano molto simili a voi. Per me siete sempre stato come un padre, lo sapete-

-No, i tuoi genitori erano quanto di più diverso da me si possa immaginare- disse lui, e i suoi occhi erano offuscati da un velo di amarezza.

Annabel corrugò la fronte. Damian si stava comportando in modo strano, non lo aveva mai visto cos� prima. Stava per replicare, quando lui si voltò improvvisamente e l'abbracciò.

-Starai attenta, vero- le sussurrò, carezzandole dolcemente la testa.

Lei lo strinse forte e annu�-S�, padre. Starò attentissima-

-Lo sai che non sopporterei mai che ti possa accadere qualcosa-

S�, Annabel lo sapeva benissimo. Gli battè un colpetto sulla spalla e continuò ad abbracciarlo con affetto.

-Non dovete preoccuparvi. Non mi accadrà nulla-

Nei quattro giorni che seguirono, l'accampamento della Black Swamp fremette di attività di diverso tipo. Il Colonnello Benjamin Martin mandò solo qualche disinteressata pattuglia nei paraggi, e la campagna di imboscate che faceva parte dei loro piani precedenti era stata momentaneamente accantonata, sostituita da un progetto di portata assai più grande: istruire Annabel Chandler a diventare la loro spia.

Una commissione formata dai soldati più esperti, capitanata da Martin, si occupava di farla esercitare con la spada dalle due alle sette del pomeriggio. Tutti speravano che non fosse mai venuto il momento in cui lei avrebbe avuto bisogno di difendersi, ma, dopotutto, era sempre meglio prevenire. Cos�, per quattro pomeriggi di fila, Annabel sfoderò la spada e affrontò in combattimento gli altri uomini. Molti di loro avevano combattuto più volte contro le giubbe rosse, e anche se la tecnica era individuale, riuscivano comunque a darle qualche dritta sul tipico comportamento del soldato inglese. Annabel, seppure stanca e spossata dalle quotidiane cadute (duellando, mantenere l'equilibrio era ancora più difficile e la cosa la infastidiva come non mai), cercava di imparare quanto poteva nel poco tempo che avevano a disposizione. Aveva sempre sognato di affinare l'arte del combattimento corpo a corpo, e il fatto che le si dedicasse tanta attenzione in questo campo le faceva sperare che il giorno in cui avrebbe combattuto con un uomo spada contro spada si stesse avvicinando sempre di più.

Di mattina, dopo una sostanziosa colazione, Martin la tratteneva fino all'ora di pranzo, mostrandole varie carte di guerra che fino a quel momento lei aveva pressappoco ignorato. Annabel cominciava a riconoscere le varie scartoffie tra di loro, e sapeva che ora, entrando in un accampamento, avrebbe saputo distinguere quali mappe sarebbero potuto tornare utili ai volontari.

Martin non voleva correre troppi rischi, e aveva calcolato che Fort Carolina si sarebbe potuto aspettare una cameriera entro una settimana: il viaggio da Charlestown non era troppo lungo. Per questo, avevano poco tempo per addestrare Annabel a dovere, con il risultato che le giornate diventavano lunghe e intense, e tutte le sere la ragazza era vista tornare barcollando alla propria tenda, dove si buttava sulle coperte senza nemmeno cenare.

Il quinto giorno, Annabel aveva appunto appena chiuso gli occhi, che qualcosa si mosse al di fuori della sua capanna, e in breve il viso di Lucas apparve tra le pieghe del telo.

-Annabel, il colonnello ti vuole parlare-

La ragazza si tirò in piedi ed usc� dalla tenda, sentendosi improvvisamente sveglia. Benjamin Martin era stato nei paraggi tutto il giorno, quindi si chiedeva cos'avesse da dirle ora. Tuttavia, si fece accompagnare dal fratello attraverso la palude, e seguendo una via di lumi accesi giunsero al luogo dove in genere si cenava. Gli altri volontari erano seduti in cerchio, sulle vecchie panche malmesse, e alcuni di loro tenevano in mano tazze sbeccate. Sulle loro teste si levava un lieve chiacchiericcio, che cessò immediatamente nonappena lei entrò nel loro campo visivo. Sentendosi sotto gli occhi di tutti, Annabel si diresse direttamente verso il suo colonnello, seduto al solito posto, e gli fece un breve cenno di rispetto con il capo.

-Avete fatto chiamare, signore-

Martin annu� e le fece cenno di accomodarsi. Annabel obbed� e prese posto su una panca dalla parte opposta, tra Billings e Scott. Ebbe modo di guardarsi in giro, e vide che Lucas, poco più in là, aveva lo sguardo fisso sul terreno. Il grande fuoco al centro del cerchio regalava ombre e riflessi sul suo giovane viso, ed Annabel potè scorgerne la tristezza. Si domandò cosa ci fosse che non andava con lui, ma a quel punto Benjamin si alzò in piedi e si schiar� la gola.

-Il giorno è domani- esord�, guardandoli uno ad uno -Domani manderemo la nostra spia a Fort Carolina-

Annabel sent� l'eccitazione crescere in lei a quelle parole. Il giorno dopo. In meno di ventiquattro ore si sarebbe ritrovata a Fort Carolina…

Guardandosi intorno, vide che molti degli uomini scuotevano la testa con disapprovazione. Con tutto il lavoro di quegli ultimi giorni, si era completamente dimenticata che alcuni elementi all'interno del gruppo ancora non l'approvavano.

_Al diavolo!_

Invece di preoccuparsi di loro, Annabel si rivolse a Martin-Ancora non conosco i piani-

-Volevo appunto spiegarli- riprese Martin -Domattina tuo padre e tuo fratello ti accompagneranno al forte. Damian conosce la strada-

Alcune teste si voltarono verso Damian, in silenzioso e quasi doloroso ascolto, prima di tornare a guardare Martin.

-Giungerete a Fort Carolina in meno di tre ore, verso mezzogiorno probabilmente. A qualche centinaia di metri dai cancelli del forte, Damian vi lascerà. Dovete arrivare a Fort Carolina da soli. Lucas, qui, fingerà di essere uno dei servi dell'orfanotrofio in modo da non destare sospetti. Con un po' di fortuna, ti faranno entrare. E da quel momento in poi sarai sola-

Annabel si sent� fremere dall'emozione mentre il colonnello continuava.

-Il tuo compito, Annabel, sarà di rubare quanto puoi dal forte. Schemi di battaglia, mappe, cartine strategiche. Periodicamente, dovrai mettere queste cose in una busta e infilarle in qualche modo nella posta. Noi controlleremo i carri che partono dal forte. Riusciremo a carpire quante informazioni ci occorrono. L'unica cosa che devi cercare di evitare è attirare l'attenzione su di te. Devi ricordarti di essere una cameriera. E anche che provieni da un orfanotrofio. Questo è molto importante. Inoltre, devi avere meno contatti possibili con loro, in modo da evitare domande. Ti è tutto chiaro? Hai qualcosa da chiedere-

Annabel ci pensò su per qualche secondo, ma poi scosse la testa.

-No, signore. E' tutto chiaro-

-Bene- rispose il colonnello con un sospiro -Ora vai a dormire. Domattina dovrai svegliarti presto. A domani, siete congedati-

Gli uomini si alzarono dalle panche, e si incamminarono ognuno verso la propria tenda, borbottando tra loro. Anche Annabel si alzò e raggiunse Lucas, che stava per andarsene nella direzione opposta.

-Lucas- gli disse, afferrandogli il braccio -Che c'è che non va-

Lui si liberò dalla sua presa con uno strattone, facendole perdere l'equilibrio. Cadde a terra e lui le porse una mano per aiutarla, ma lei prefer� rimettersi in piedi da sola. Pulendosi le mano sul davanti della sottana, Annabel continuò a guardarlo. Non aveva ancora abbandonato quell'aria amareggiata.

-Lo vedi, Annabel- disse lui, accennando al terreno su cui era appena caduta -Tu non saresti in grado di affrontarli, se qualcosa dovesse andare storto-

Annabel si sent� avvampare di rabbia a quelle parole. Non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie.

-Cosa… cosa ne puoi… _insomma,_ tu… tu non lo pensi veramente- riusc� a gridargli, accecata dalla rabbia.

Lucas la guardò per un lungo momento, quindi distolse lo sguardo.

-No, forse hai ragione- disse a mezza voce -In fondo… sei forte con la spada-

Tornò a guardarla.

-Ma ho paura per te. Non riesco a credere che domani ti dovrò accompagnare ad un covo di inglesi, dove per i prossimi mesi tu starai l� a rischiare la vita ogni singolo giorno. Avremmo dovuto mandare qualcun altro. Tu non sei pronta per un compito del genere. E non so se lo sarai mai-

-Stronzate- esclamò lei con convinzione -Invece io dico che ti dimostrerò quanto valgo. Lo dimostrerò a tutti-

Lucas continuò a guardarla, quindi scosse la testa e si allontanò, sparendo nell'oscurità. Anche Annabel si avviò alla sua tenda, e quando perse di nuovo l'equilibrio cadendo sul soffice terreno umido, una parte della sua mente non potè fare a meno di domandarsi se veramente, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, sarebbe stata in grado di sconfiggere un inglese corpo a corpo.


End file.
